Alone Together
by MyName'sBooDixon
Summary: Daryl attempts to give Carol hope and comforts her after the group loses everything. (Set just after 'Beside The Dying Fire'. Caryl, because it is cuter than a basket of kittens.


**Set just after 'Beside the Dying Fire'. A little Caryl fluff, I am really sorry if there is any OOC or grammatical errors, I tried my hardest. Tell me what you thought, comments are appreciated and welcomed. Please enjoy.  
****Love and Kisses.  
-Boo.**

* * *

The fire was beginning to die down now, he couldn't help but feel a little disturbed by the fact they were all infected, even worse was Rick knew back at the CDC and hadn't chosen to tell them until now, but he guessed the man had his reasons, right? He tossed a twig into the dwindling flame and watched it light up for only a moment before it blackened. The others were still awake, everyone was awake. Most everyone made it, and the entire remaining group were awake, but he felt more alone than ever.

Glenn was huddled up with Maggie, who was close to Hershel and Beth, T-dog was standing guard with Rick, and even Lori had Carl by her side. He noticed he was the only one sitting alone, beside Carol. Similar feelings had occurred earlier, when Lori, Beth and T-dog rolled up in the beat up, blue Ute, Rick, Carl and Hershel anticipating their arrival, Maggie and Glenn arriving shortly after. Leaving him and Carol once again, alone.

He shuffled over to her, hoping he'd seem like less of a loner. He dragged himself across the dirt quietly.  
"Hey." She gave him a small glance, but not a smile, before looking at nothing in particular. She pulled her knees up under her chin. He gave a half-smile in return.

She smiled a broken smile to herself as a flimsy tear rolled down her cheek, a small sniffle catching the attention of Daryl, who was looking at her with confusion.  
"Are ya okay? Ah shit, ya not scared of the dark, are you?" He wondered, looking at her as a small sob escaped her, she pushed it back into her chest and faced him.  
"That's not what I'm scared of." She choked out, her voice low as to not alarm the others. He positioned himself to a more casual, relaxed manner of sitting.

He didn't like the idea of her being scared one bit! Which meant it wasn't going to be so.  
"Well, what's scarin' ya then?" He was puzzled, and it was evident on his face, he pondered to himself her words, she was scared, was it walkers? He'd check around the area again if need be, maybe she was just scared.

"I'm just bein' silly." She brushed it off, drying her tears with her wrists as they sat huddled in the back corner. He didn't believe that for one moment, shifting nervously, he offered her a sympathetic glance.  
"Maybe ya are, maybe not." He gave a small reassuring smile and she couldn't help but offer up a sheepish grin. "I'm scared of being alone." She let it slip out, she could feel herself choking up and the way her voice wavered was obvious. He couldn't say he was the most understanding person in the world, or the most emotionally balanced, but he understood the feeling. Not wanting to spill his guts to Carol, he thought he should offer to get Lori, but Lori wouldn't understand. She was never alone, she never would be, she wouldn't know the feeling.

They were so close now their shoulders were pretty much touching. Carol broke the silence, a tragic look about her.  
"No Sophia to keep me company." New tears glazed her icy orbs.  
"Well, I'm alone, and I'm doin' fine." Daryl tried to cheer her up, only to fail miserably.  
"So I am alone, I knew it." She whispered to herself, her eyes fixed on her knees, which were still tucked under her chin. An idea popped into Daryl's mind.

The situation seemed hopeless, he thought he'd never cheer her up, but he was wrong, he often was.  
"So how about, since I'm alone, and you're alone, we be alone together." He proposed timidly, an unusual trait for the rough, tough redneck.  
"Well, what would we do if we were alone together?" She pressed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He paused, mulling it over in his mind. He shrugged but managed to meet her gaze without instantly directing his sites elsewhere.

The idea was interesting, and he was beginning to notice others look over at them, perhaps they were noting how strange their behavior was or how hushed their voices were. Carol nodded before she placed her hand on his, he momentarily locked up, but he didn't pull away, he couldn't, after all, they were alone together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for stoppin' by. **


End file.
